Lockdown
by Dani Valentine
Summary: What happens when Bones and Booth get stuck in a lockdown.


"Bones come on we have a case," Booth said storming into Brennan's office. "Why is it so hot in here?" He asked when he found his partner in her office.

"The air conditioner broke this morning." Brennan answered as she closed the open tabs on her computer. She grabbed her keys and started heading out.

"The air conditioner broke?" Booth asked incredulously. "You guys have the most high tech forensic equipment in the world and yet your guys' air conditioner breaks?"

"Yes, now lets --" Brennan was cut off by a loud series of beeps, which only means one thing. "Oh no." Brennan said in response to the doors sealing shut because of the lockdown.

"Ah great, now we're stuck here?" Booth asked whining.

"Yup," She answered. Taking a seat on her couch she sighed heavily.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" Booth asked plopping down next to her.

"The windows and doors are all sealed shut; therefore no air is being circulated through the lab." Brennan explained.

"How long do you think this will last?" Booth asked.

"Who knows, we'll have to wait and see." She answered.

"I'll call Cullen and inform him that we won't be making it to the crime scene any time soon." Booth said pulling out his phone and walking out to the main part of the lab. He walked back in a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him.

"Whoa, Bones what happened to your shirt?" Booth asked.

"It's hot in here," she justified.

"So you took your shirt off?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She was sitting on the couch, her laptop open on the table in front of her.

"Relax Booth I'm wearing a tank top still," She said rolling her eyes. She thought he was overreacting. His eyes wondered over her exposed porcelain skin.

"Okay fine," he said loosening his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt.

"What are you doing Booth?" Brennan asked, eyes opening wide.

"What does it look like Bones? I'm taking my shirt off." He answered grinning.

"Why?" She asked.

"Relax Bones; I'm still wearing a tank top." He said grinning at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed.

"What ya doin'?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Working on my new book," She answered, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her eyes roamed over his torso. His white tank clung to his well-defined muscles, causing her pulse to race. He ran his hand through his hair. He looked over her shoulder and started to read.

"Booth, you can't read my book until it comes out," She said turning her laptop away from him.

"Come on Bones that will be months from now." He said whining like a child.

"Stop whining Booth, you're such a baby sometimes," She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm bored," he complained.

"Play solitaire," she suggested.

"Will you play poker with me?" He asked.

"I have a book to write Booth, maybe some other time." She told him.

"It's hot in here, why did the air conditioning have to break in the middle of summer?" He complained.

"I don't know Booth," She said slamming her laptop shut.

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked her worried.

"You, Booth, I'm trying to write and you won't shut up." She said, raising her voice slightly throwing her hands up in the air. She got up and started pacing her office.

"I'm sorry Bones; I didn't realize I was being so annoying." Booth said pouting.

"It's okay Booth, the hot air is just making me irritable." She said sitting back down. "Okay Booth, I'll play poker with you."

"Really, Bones?" Booth asked, his eyes lighting up like a kids' on Christmas.

"Yes Booth," she said taking a deck of cards out of her desk. The sat down at opposite sides of the small table, her laptop sat on. They played a few rounds; the heat in the lab kept increasing to unbearable proportions. Booth reached down to the bottom of his tank top and pulled it up and over his head.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked him, her voice barely audible.

"What does it look like Bones?" Booth said. "It's way to hot to be wearing a shirt in here." He said.

"You don't see me taking my tank top off," she argued back.

"You could if you wanted. You wouldn't get any complaints from me." Booth said giving her his charm smile. She grabbed a pillow off of her couch and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked after the pillow hit him in the face. She grinned at him.

"You know what Booth you're right," She said getting up and closing the blinds.

"Right about what?" Booth asked curiously. She answered him by pulling her own tank top off, leaving her standing in front of him in her bra.

"Wow, Bones what are you doing?" Booth asked nervously.

"I thought you weren't going to complain." Brennan teased sitting back down.

"Oh believe me Bones I'm not complaining." Booth said staring at his partner. She stared right back allowing her eyes to roam across his muscular torso.

"You're such a typical male Booth, always thinking with your-"

"Don't finish that sentence Bones," Booth interrupted leaning towards her.

"Why not?" She asked leaning forward.

"Because if I were a typical male I would have done this along time ago," Booth said getting up and moving around to the other side of the table.

"Would have done what?" She asked as he sat down next to her, his fingers brushing along her jaw line.

"This," He whispered, his breath hot on her lips. Their lips met, she hesitated at first but quickly deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. "See Bones I'm different, I think with my heart." He whispered in her ear before resuming his task.

"You didn't have to prove anything to me Booth, I've known for a long time how different you are. That's why I love you." She whispered back in a sultry voice.

"I love you too Bones." Booth whispered. It went down as those things usually do, and they broke the laws of physics.

Afterward they laid in a tangle of arms and legs. The lock down eventually ended. The pair walked out of her office and made their way to the front doors. Angela spotted them leaving.

"Hey you two, you look happy," Angela told them, "you're grinning like a couple of idiots"

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said still heading for the door Booth's hand on the small of her back.

"Did something happen during the lockdown?" Angela asked holding back a squeal. "I want details sweetie."

"Goodnight Ange." Brennan called behind her.

"You'll call me later right?" Angela yelled at the retreating couple.

"Are you going to call her?" Booth asked when they got to his SUV.

"I might," she answered, "although I'd rather use that time to do something else." She said in a husky voice.

"And what would that be?" He asked leaning closer to her across the vehicle.

"Once we get back to my place I'll show you." She said before grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a quick yet passionate kiss.


End file.
